


X-Men/Sesame Street doodle #1

by ratcreature



Series: Mutants on Sesame Street [1]
Category: Sesame Street (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto and Super Grover explain the letter M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men/Sesame Street doodle #1

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil
> 
> A while ago one of Cereta's Grading Hell Theater posts prompted me to think about the X-Men characters visiting Sesame Street. Ever since I've been thinking about the many awesome opportunities this crossover would bring. I mean, Sesame Street started 1969, a few years after the events of XMFC, so in the intervening years I imagine some ending fixit happened for Charles & Erik (and by extension the X-Men and the Brotherhood) or at least a temporary truce. Meanwhile with Charles trying to advance his cause of peaceful coexistence with humans, he'd manage to get Sesame Street to promote mutant acceptance alongside other diversity, and would be enthused about the opportunity to guest star with his students. (Of course in this universe the muppets are real, and working in the entertainment industry or something like that.)
> 
> Erik has no idea how exactly he got roped into the project, but it probably started with Charles arguing the importance that mutants who can't pass also appear, so that got the Brotherhood involved (so Hank wouldn't be the token non-passing mutant), and it all went downhill from there. And in the end because he can't refuse Charles anything, Erik somehow finds himself appearing in sketches with Super Grover featuring capes, helmets, and the letter "M" which after all is for so many awesome words as metal, mutant, monster and Magneto... (I'm not sure when Super Grover first appeared, but he was introduced later there just has to be some canon bending, because the opportunity of these two is just too good to pass up.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
